


If You Go Away

by KatLikesWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: This was originally a one-shot but, I love the pairing of Neville and Luna too much. It's a freaking shame they hadn't gotten together. So, here's the first I hope you like it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a song fic inspired by the song If You Go Away by Emiliana Torrini. I hope you like it, even if it did get a little awkward by the end. The italics are the lyrics to the song, obviously.

It was autumn; Neville’s favorite time of the year. A season not too cold, and not too warm. He sat at a park, a park full of muggles spending time with their families. Family. Something Neville wished he really had. A family of his own but, he didn’t. After Hogwarts, Neville left. He left and came back a few years later to become the Herbology professor. He was taking a break from it, old Professor Sprout, his mentor, was substituting.

_If you go away_   
_On this summer's day_   
_Then you might as well_   
_Take the sun away_   
_All the birds that flew_   
_In the summer sky_

He was holding a small book in his hand. It’s binding, very nearly destroyed. It was a book he’d read many times. A book that helped him realize, he’d blown it with her. She was beautiful and pure and had a very good heart. After the war though, he’d changed. He wasn’t the forgetful, scared, plump pushover, Neville Longbottom. He was Professor Neville Longbottom, fresh from his first year of teaching Herbology and living in Godric’s Hollow, for the time being.

_When our love was new_   
_And our hearts were high_   
_And the day was young_   
_And the nights were long_   
_And the moon stood still_   
_For the night bird's song_

He had grown into his looks, taller, fit looking and handsome, he was not recognized. He mainly kept to himself these days. Always thinking of the girl he let go. The girl, who was no longer his. He sighed heavily, as he closed the book and placed it in his satchel.

 

_If you go away_   
_If you go away_   
_If you go away..._

 

“Professor Longbottom?” said a painfully familiar voice.

 

Neville looked up to see her. His love. His Loony, Luna Lovegood. She was still as beautiful as she’d been, the last time he saw her, just a few years ago, after the battle at Hogwarts.

 

“Luna? What are you doing here? This is a Muggle park”, Neville asked, straightening up.

 

Luna gazed at the man she wished to embrace but, held back. She did not want him to get angry again. “I live around here, Neville. So…you’re a professor, at Hogwarts? How nice”, Luna answered, in her airy tone. The tone, that Neville absolutely loved.

 

_But if you stay_  
_I'll make you a day_  
 _Like no day has been_  
 _Or will be again_  
 _We'll sail on the sun_  
 _We'll ride on the rain_  
 _And talk to the trees_  
 _And worship the wind_

"Yes, where did you hear that?" Neville asked, staring up at the beautiful blonde woman.

 

"Oh I saw Ginny a few weeks ago. I went to one of her Quidditch matches and we had a cup of tea afterwards. I asked her about you" Luna answered, sitting next to him.

 

"Oh, well...how are she and Harry doing?" he asked, not wanting to talk about his own affairs.

 

“They’re doing great. How are you doing, Neville?” Luna asked, staring at him with her big grey-blue eyes.

 

_But if you go_  
_I'll understand_  
 _Leave me just enough love_  
 _To fill up my hand_

 

“I’m fine. Luna, I’m sorry about the way things ended” Neville said, taking her hands in his. He knew he shouldn’t. That he was getting too close. Luna’s breathing hitched at this simple yet, intimate contact.

 

_If you go away_  
_If you go away_  
 _If you go away..._

“It’s alright Neville, I know how hard it was for you. It was hard for me to. For everyone. But you know, I will always be your friend. I will always love you” Luna said, in a pained voice. This wasn’t the voice he had known and loved. This is the voice, of someone suffering.

 

_If you go away_  
_As I know you will_  
 _You must tell the world_  
 _To stop turning_  
 _'til you return again_  
 _If you ever do_

 

“I will always love you too. Noone will ever mean to me what you have and what you do. I love you so much, Luna. It hurts that we can never be together” he said, as tears fell from his dark blue eyes.

 

“I thought you would say that. Your wedding announcement was in the Daily Prophet this morning. Congratulations Neville” Luna said, as her voice cracked. She couldn’t hold the tears in much longer. Neville would never be her’s. Hannah Abbot would now call Neville her own.

 

“I wanted to tell you Luna but, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’m sorry” Neville said, in a strangled voice.

 

_For what good is love_  
_Without loving you?_  
 _Can I tell you now_  
 _As you turn to go_  
 _I'll be dying slowly_  
 _'til the next hello_

 

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t work things out. I love you” she said again. Before she could register any movement, she was in Neville’s arms. His lips but an inch away. Luna knew it was wrong but, she couldn’t stop herself. She moved her face and the second their lips touched, memories came flooding back. The stolen hours they spent together in the Green Houses. The short moments in the DA head quarters where they shared they their first kiss and the first time they made love. The day Luna was forced off of the Hogwarts Express and Neville was broken without her. The day she came back to Hogwarts. And the day they left once more.

 

_If you go away_  
_If you go away_  
 _If you go away..._

The day they fought and he told her that they just couldn’t be together. It was all too much for them both to handle. Neville’s hand ran through Luna’s lovely hair as the other pulled her closer against his body. He never wanted to let her go. He loved the feeling of her against him and he loved that her hands ran through his hair and then down the plains of his back. But Neville knew that this couldn’t continue. He pulled away and looked at her in shock and in pain.

 

_But if you stay_  
_I'll make you a night_  
 _Like no night has been_  
 _Or will be again_

 

“Do you see what you do to me? I’m sorry Luna…” Neville said, in a tortured voice.

 

_I'll sail on your smile_  
_I'll ride on your touch_  
 _I'll talk to your eyes_  
 _That I love so much_

 

“No Neville! I’m sorry. Please, don’t run away again. I can’t go through that again” Luna said, as the tears finally spilled from her eyes. Neville wanted to kiss her again and tell her all would be fine. But it wasn’t. He was marrying someone who was not her. Someone who will never be her. Someone who until this moment, he knew he would never truly love.

 

_But if you go_  
_I won't cry_  
 _Though the good is gone_  
 _From the word goodbye_

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Luna…But you know that I can’t see you anymore. I love you more than my own life but I can’t see you again. I’m getting married!” Neville yelled, his voice completely breaking on the last word.

 

_If you go away_  
_If you go away_  
 _If you go away..._

“But you don’t love her…why marry someone you don’t love?” Luna sobbed, clutching the front of his jacket.

 

_If you go away_  
_As I know you must_  
 _There is nothing left_  
 _In this world to trust_  
 _Just an empty room_  
 _Full of empty space_

“Because she helped me pick up the pieces of my heart…” Neville answered, in a whisper. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips hard against her’s. He could taste her salty tears as their lips moved together, desperately.

 

_Like the empty look_  
_I see on your face_  
 _And I'd been the shadow_  
 _Of your shadow_  
 _If you might have kept me_  
 _By your side_

His fingers dug into her delicate shoulders as he kissed her feverishly. He didn’t want this to end. Because he knew that once they broke apart, he would never see her again. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, to let his tongue in, like it had on so many other occasions. But this time, there was hunger, and a desire so strong. This time it was different. Because as he kissed her, he stole the remnants of her heart.

 

_If you go away_  
_If you go away_  
 _If you go away..._

When they finally pulled apart, Neville looked down at her and touched her face gently. Her eyes were red and puffy for crying. The tears still running down her delicate face. Her hand made its way up his chest and rested against his lightly stubbled face. “I love you Luna, so much that it hurts me to look at you. Please don’t try to contact me again. I wish it was different but it’s not. Please forgive me for hurting you” he whispered, as he brought her closer.

 

“I do forgive you. Because I could never not forgive the man that has my heart” Luna whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips before turning around. The tears fell fresh as she walked away. Back to her meaningless existence. Back to a life without Neville. Back to a life without her heart. Because he would always have it, and she would always have his.

 

_If you go away  
If you go away..._


	2. Let Me Be The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to If You Go Away

Neville stood in front of the antique mirror. His face was an emotionless mask on this day, this supposed to be joyous day. But he wasn’t happy. No, not at all. Because, the woman he was marrying today was not his love. He’d thought that what he felt for her was love. But indeed, it was not. Sure Hannah was pretty, kind, generous, and she was there for him. Hannah had been there for him when he was living life in the worst way. She helped him put the pieces of his life together. He owed it to her to get married.

She’d been so patient, so understanding. But ever since that kiss with Luna, he hadn’t been able to get the former Ravenclaw out of his mind. “Neville, are you alright?” asked a voice. Neville turned to look at his best friend and Bestman, Dennis Creevey. A fellow sufferer, he too had lost someone in the War. The two had become friends when they had run into eachother in St. Mungos a few years after the War had ended. His pale blue eyes searched Neville’s face in concern.

“I can’t do this Denny. I can’t marry Hannah” Neville said, making Dennis run a hand through his smooth light brown hair.

“Are you bloody serious, Nev? Everyone’s already here. You’re getting married in twenty bloody minutes. I’ve already taken all of the bloody pictures” Dennis said, clutching his late brother’s prized camera.

“I never wanted to marry her. I just wanted to make her happy. Even if I wasn’t but, after seeing Luna…I’ve thought about it. I want Luna. I can’t let her go again. Denny, you have to help me. Bring Hannah in here. I need to tell her, before it‘s too late” Neville pleaded, loosening the collar of his dress robes. It was now or never. He had to stop this before Hannah was humiliated in front of all their friends and family.

“Okay I’ll do it. But only because I want you to be happy” Dennis said, walking out of the room.

Neville waited impatiently until he heard Dennis and Hannah’s hurried footsteps. “Neville, what’s wrong? You know it’s bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride before the wedding” she said, looking slightly flushed. She looked so radiantly beautiful in her pearl white wedding gown. Her golden hair done up in curls on the crown of her head. He suddenly felt like his stomach had plummeted down to his toes. He was going to hurt her, and he didn’t even want to.

“Hannah, please listen to me” Neville said, taking her soft small hands into his large ones. “You don’t want to marry me. I know you don’t. And, I don’t want to marry you. I can’t. I’m in love with someone else” Neville confessed, bracing himself for the worst.

“Oh thank Merlin!” she sighed, smiling at him.

“What? You’re happy?” Neville asked, in shock.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to cancel this for the longest time. I love you Neville. I really do, but I’m just not in love with you. Merlin that sounded so cliché” Hannah giggled.

“Oh thank you so much! Hannah you’re the best” Neville said, hugging her tightly. “Can you hold up the guests? I’ve got to go get my bride” Neville asked, as Dennis looked at his two friends in shock.

“Yes, we will. Go get her Nev. And hurry back, I think they’re getting restless” Hannah said, kissing his face before he ran out of the room.

“What about you, Hannah? Where’s your groom?” Dennis asked, making her blush.

“He’s sitting out there. Will you please get him for me? It‘s Justin Finch-Fletchly. Please Denny?” she asked, pleadingly.

“The things I do for you two” he said, rolling his eyes as he once again headed out to fetch the man of Hannah’s dreams.

\-----------------------------------------------

Neville stopped to catch his breath and regretted not changing out of his dress robes. But, time would not wait and he had to find her before she copped off with some random bloke. Not that Luna Lovegood would ever do something like that. He ran through the small Wizard village all the way up to Luna’s small cottage. Stopping once more to catch his breath, Neville hoped she’d be home.

Standing up straight, he knocked on her door and waited. A moment later, the beautiful blonde woman stood before him, in a pair of sweats. Her face puffy from crying, her blonde hair disheveled. And yet, to Neville she was simply gorgeous. “Neville? Wha-” She’d started to say. But she was cut off when Neville pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips onto her’s.

“Luna I love you. Hannah and I called off the wedding. It’s you I want to marry today. Only you” he said, as he let his arms fall away from her.

“Are you serious? You called off your wedding, and ran all the way here, only to ask me to marry you?” she asked, wiping the tears from her pale grey eyes.

“Yes! I did. Please Luna, will you let me be the one? Will you let me be your husband? Your Love?” Neville asked, getting on his knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. As he opened the box, Luna gasped. It was the ring Neville’s father had given his mother all those years ago.

“Did a wrackspurt attack you today?” she asked, in her dreamy voice. She smiled at her joke as he slipped the ring on her finger. “Yes, I will let you be the one. As long as you promise never to leave me again” she said, as he stood up.

“I promise to be your’s forever” Neville said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. “Now, let’s go have a wedding” Neville said.

“Well, at least let me look presentable” Luna said, before rushing into her house. A few moments later, Luna was wearing a simple but pretty white dress and a veil over her blonde hair, which was styled into a simple up-do. She had on light natural makeup and her usual Gurdyroot earrings which, made Neville love her all the more.

“You look beautiful. You always do” Neville said, taking her hand in his. They ran through the park together and smiled as they reached the place where they would finally seal their love with a kiss. As they entered the church together, they were surprised to see Hannah and Justin running past them, happy and with rings on their fingers. It made Neville smile that she too had found her love.

“Do you have time for one more?” Dennis asked, looking at the small man standing in front of everyone who was still sitting.

“I guess I do. Two weddings in one, how unusual” he said, in a squeaky voice. Dennis smiled at Neville and Luna as the two of them stood in front of eachother. Neville took Luna’s hands in his as the small man spoke the words that would forever bind them as one.

He stared at her beautiful face and wondered how he could ever have been dumb enough to almost let her go. Yes, he’d made a very good friend in Hannah but, that was all they would ever be. Luna was the one. “Do you Neville Longbottom take Luna Lovegood…?” Whatever else the little man had said, Neville didn’t hear. Because, in that moment, all he had wanted to say was…

“I do”

“I do too” Luna said, in her dreamy voice.

“Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife, bound for eternity. You may _finally_ kiss your bride” he said, making everyone smile and clap.

Neville took Luna in his arms and kissed her softly and passionately. “About bloody time” Dennis muttered as the two walked down the aisle together. Dennis and the other Groomsmen and Bridesmaids followed the couple to the Reception hall which was to be held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

“We did it. It took me years to do it but, I finally got the girl” Neville said, making Luna blush.

“Yes and I got the guy” and with that, Neville and Luna joined the festivities of the Reception. Along with their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn’t like the end too much. Stay tuned for the Epilogue in this short story.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Epilogue.

Thirteen Years Later...

 

Neville Longbottom sat in his favorite chair that bright Summer day, with his usual copy of the Daily Prophet. It was the first day of Summer holidays and his daughters came back fresh from their first and second year from Hogwarts. His son would be joining them for his first year after Summer ended. “DADDY!!!” screamed, his second daughter Lysandra.

Neville jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs of his home. “What is it? Lysa?” Neville called, running into his twelve yearold’s room. The sight he was met with was most comical. Though, being a father of a preteen female, he’d had to hold in his laughter. Her pale blonde hair was now completely neon green. “What happened?” Neville asked, looking around for the culprit. It had to have been their son.

“MATTHEW TURNED MY HAIR G-G-G-G-GREEEEEEN!!!” she cried, shrilly. Neville rolled his eyes, as he hugged his young daughter.

“Alright love, it’s okay. I can fix it. But, let me go find your brother first. MATTHEW FRANK LONGBOTTOM!!” Neville called, as he rushed down the stairs.

As soon as Neville reached the kitchen, he sighed. The mischievous eleven yearold was hiding behind his mother. “You can’t hide behind your mum Matthew. Now come upstairs and apologize to your sister” Neville said, looking at his wife. She was wearing a very amused expression.

“Okay…” he muttered, as Luna placed a hand softly atop his crown of soft chestnut curls. Neville and Luna watched as their youngest son went to apologize to his hysterical sister.

“He’s not even been to Hogwarts and already he learned a beauty spell?” Neville asked, knowing Luna had to have been involved somehow. “Where’s Alice?” Neville asked, as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

“She’s out in the garden, looking for some ingredients for a potion she’s working on” Luna said, referring to their twelve yearold.

“She has my brains for Herbology but your wits for everything else” Neville said proudly. He was very proud of all of his children. Only, sometimes it became too much to have three almost teenaged children together under one roof.

“Daddy! Matthew made it worse!” Lysandra cried, running down the stairs. Her neon hair was now sporting violently purple spots.

“It’s alright, I’ll fix it” Neville said, waving his wand and making her hair its pale blonde once more.

“Thank you Daddy. Matthew I’m going to kill you!” she screamed, running up the stairs to find him. Neville looked up at the ceiling as noises of a scuffle were heard and becoming louder. He looked at his wife who merely shrugged as Alice, their middle child walked in covered in mud. Unlike Lysandra, Alice did not mind getting dirty at all.

“Daddy, why is Lysa screaming? She’s disrupting my potions,” Alice asked, frowning.

“Matthew did a very bad thing to your sister. Eh..why don’t you go get cleaned up, it’s almost time for dinner,” Neville said, patting her hair gingerly.

“Yes Daddy,” Alice said, in her airy tone. She walked up the stairs where the noise seemed to have died down and into her room. Neville sighed as his wife walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled wistfully and kissed the top of her tousled hair.

“I am really starting to dread Mattie coming to Hogwarts this term,” Neville said, half seriously. He loved his son but the boy was a menace.

“Oh you’ll love having all of them there and I’m sure Mattie will be perfectly well at Hogwarts. He’s been talking about nothing else all year,” Luna said, smiling up at him.

“You’re right, he’ll behave himself or face the wrath of his Herbology Professor,” Neville said, smiling down at him. Bending down slightly, he pressed his mouth to her’s in a soft kiss when a loud explosion sounded upstairs.

“MATTIE DID IT!!” Lysandra screamed, as the three children ran downstairs covered in bright neon pink spots.

“I told you not to touch it! The potion was extremely unstable!” Alice cried, as Lysandra began to pummel their brother.

“OW STOP HITTING ME YOU PSYCHOTIC TWIT!” Matthew yelled, as Lysandra cried harder than ever.

“Lysa stop hitting your brother! Damnit Matt, what did you do!?” Neville yelled, over the noise.

Luna scooped Alice up in her arms and held her close, speaking in a comforting voice. And it was exactly then, Neville knew that Hogwarts might not survive his son Matthew. Grabbing his daughter and flinging her over his shoulder, Neville stared down at his spot-covered son. “Matthew Longottom what have I told you about disrupting your sister’s potions?” Neville asked, in a calm yet sever tone.

“Not to do it…” he muttered, looking up at his parents. “Sorry Alice,” he said, looking sincerely sorry.

“It’s okay…” she said, as Luna muttered and incantation and made all of the spots of her three children, disappear.

“It’s time for dinner,” Luna said, and like a magic spell, the kids all ran into the dining room to their rightful places at the table.

“How do you do it?” Neville asked, amused.

“I’m a mother, I know how to handle them.”

Neville grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. “You can handle me any time you want to Mrs. Longbottom,” Neville said, kissing her passionately.

“I plan to, Mr. Longbottom,” Luna whispered, as he kissed her again.

Today was a good day.


End file.
